elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
The Origin of the Mages Guild
The Origin of the Mages Guild Treść Oryginał= Origin of the Mages Guild by The Archmage Salarth The idea of a collection of Mages, Sorcerors, and assorted Mystics pooling their resources and talents for the purpose of research and public charity was a revolutionary concept in the early years of the 2nd era. The closest organization to what we today know as the Mages Guild was the Psijic Order of the Isle of Artaeum. Magic was something to be learned by individuals, or, at most, in intimate covens; mages were, if not actual hermits, usually quite solitary. The Psijic Order served the rulers of the Sumurset Isle as counselors, and chose its members by a complex, ritualized method not understood by the common people. Its purposes and goals were likewise unpublished, and its detractors attributed the worst evil as the source of its power. The religion of the old order could be described as ancestor worship, an increasingly unfashionable philosophy in the 2nd Era. When Vanus Galerion, a Psijic of Artaeum and student of the famed Iachesis, began collecting mages from around Sumurset Isle, he attracted the animosity of all. He was operating out of Firsthold, and there was a common (and not entirely unsensible) attitude that magical experiments should be conducted only in unpopulated areas. Even more shocking, Galerion proposed to make magical items, potions, and even spells available to any member of the general public who could pay. No longer was magic to be limited either to the aristocracy or intelligensia. Galerion was brought before Iachesis and the King of Firsthold, Rilis XII, and made to state the intentions of the guild he was forming. The fact that Galerion's speech to Rilis and Iachesis was not recorded for posterity is a tragedy, though it does allow the opportunity for historians to amuse one another with lies and persuasions Galerion might have used to found the ubiquitous organization. The charter was approved. Almost immediately after the guild was formed, the question of security had to be answered. The Isle of Artaeum did not have to have a force of arms to shield it from invaders interested in stealing its treasures -- when the Psijic Order does not wish someone to land on the island, the island and all on it become insubstantial. The new Mages Guild had to hire guards. Galerion soon discovered what nobles have known for thousands of years: money alone does not buy loyalty. The knightly Order of the Lamp was formed the following year. Like a tree from an acorn, the Mages Guild grew branches all over Sumurset Isle and then to the mainland of Tamriel. There are many records of superstitious or sensibly fearful rulers forbidding the Guild in their kingdom, but their heirs or their heirs' heirs recognized the wisdom of allowing the Guild to practice. The Mages Guild was a powerful force in Tamriel, a dangerous foe if a somewhat disinterested ally. There have been only a few rare incidents of the Mages Guild actually becoming involved in local politcal struggles. On these occasions, the Guild's participation has been the ultimate decider in the conflict. By tradition begun by Vanus Galerion, the Mages Guild as a singular institution is presided over by a council of six Archmagisters. Each guild location is run by a Guildmagister, assisted by a counsel of two, the Master of Incunubula and the Master at Arms. The Master of Incunubula presides over a counsel of an additional two mages: the Master of Academia and the Master of the Scrye. The Master at Arms also has a counsel of two: the Master of Initiates and the Palatinus, the leader of the Order of the Lamp. One need not be a member of the Mages Guild to know that this carefully constructed order is often nothing more than an illusion. As Vanus Galerion himself said bitterly, leaving Tamriel to travel to other lands, "The Guild has become nothing more than an intricate morass of political infighting." |-|Tłumaczenie (nieoficjalne)= Początki Gildii Magów autorstwa Arcymaga Salartha Idea społeczności Magów, Czarowników i Mistyków łączących swe siły i talenty dla dobra publicznego stała się istną rewolucją we wczesnych latach 2 Ery. Organizacją o podobnej strukturze i celach był Zakon Psijiczny na wyspie Artaeum. Magia była przedmiotem indywidualnych badań, przeważnie prowadzonych w niewielkich, zamkniętych konwentach; magowie byli pustelnikami i samotnikami. Zakon Psijiczny pełnił wobec władców wyspy Summurset rolę doradczą, a swoich członków wyznaczał na podstawie skomplikowanej, zrytualizowanej procedury kompletnie niezrozumiałej dla przeciętnych ludzi. Jego cele były nieznane; przeciwnicy Zakonu uważali, że źródłem jego potęgi są siły zła i ciemności. Religię starego Zakonu można określić mianem kultu przodków, filozofii skrajnie niepopularnej w 2 Erze. Kiedy Vanus Galerion, Psijik z Artaeum i uczeń sławnego Iachesisa, zaczął gromadzić wokół siebie magów z okolic Sumurset, zwrócił na siebie powszechną uwagę. Działania te koordynował z Pierwszej Twierdzy, co wywołało (nie całkiem zresztą niesłuszne) protesty; podniosły się głosy, iż magiczne eksperymenty należy prowadzić z dala od siedzib ludzkich. Jeszcze bardziej szokujący był pomysł Galeriona, aby wszelkie magiczne przedmioty, mikstury i zaklęcia były dostępne dla każdego, kto zapłacił. Arystokratyczna inteligencja miała w ten sposób stracić swój monopol na magię. Galerion został doprowadzony przed oblicze Iachesisa i Króla Pierwszej Twierdzy, Rilisa XII, po czym zmuszony do ujawnienia celów formowanej przez siebie gildii. To, że przemówienie Galeriona, wygłoszone przed Rilisem oraz Iachesisem, nie zostało spisane dla potomności, jest tragedią, chociaż daje historykom możliwość zabawiania się nawzajem na temat kłamstw, których mógł użyć Galerion, aby pozwolono mu założyć jego wszechobecną organizację. Argumenty wywarły pożądany skutek. Niemal natychmiast po utworzeniu Gildii należało się zając kwestią bezpieczeństwa. Wyspa Artaeum nie potrzebowała zbrojnej obrony przed najeźdźcami, zainteresowanych łupieniem skarbów — kiedy Zakon Psijiczny nie chce kogoś na swojej wyspie, zostaje ona zdematerializowana. Gildia Magów musi jednak zatrudniać strażników. Galerion szybko odkrył prawdę, która arystokracji była znana od tysięcy lat: samymi pieniędzmi nie da się kupić lojalności. Zaledwie rok po utworzeniu Gildii powołano do życia Rycerski Zakon Latarni. Jak z małej pestki wyrasta potężne drzewo, tak Gildia Magów rozwinęła swoje gałęzie ponad wyspą Sumurset, a potem nad resztą Tamriel. Liczne kroniki wspominają o przesądnych władcach, zabraniających Gildii działania w granicach ich królestw, jednak ich następcy, lub następcy ich następców, uznali ostatecznie mądrość Magów, zezwalając im na swobodną działalność. Gildia Magów była potężną siłą w Tamriel, stając się niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem dla całej rzeszy swoich wrogów. Było tylko kilka przypadków, kiedy Gildia zaangażowała się w spory polityczne. Jej udział zawsze decydował o wyniku konfliktu. Zgodnie z tradycją zaczętą przez Vanusa Galeriona, Gildia Magów jako jednolitą organizacją kieruje rada, w skład której wchodzi sześciu Profesorów Nauk Magicznych. Każda siedziba gildii prowadzona jest przez Mistrza Gildii, wspomaganego przez dwóch doradców, Mistrza Inkunabułów i Zbrojmistrza. Ten pierwszy przewodzi dodatkowemu ciału doradczemu złożonemu z dwóch magów, Mistrza Nauk i Mistrza Jasnowidzenia. Zbrojmistrz również posiada doradców, Mistrza Nowicjuszy i Palatyna, zarządzającego Zakonem Lampy. Nie trzeba być członkiem Gildii Magów, aby wiedzieć, iż ta misterna struktura organizacyjna często okazuje się iluzją. Jak powiedział sam Vanus Galerion, wyruszając w daleką podróż do obcych krain, „Gildia stała się bagnem; to nic więcej, jak tylko arena sporów kompetencyjnych i politycznych.” Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki